What a Valentine's Day
by Vividfairy20
Summary: A very late Valentine's Day story, split into three chapters telling the story of three women in three different situations.
1. Intro

**_Hello everyone, I know I have some fucking explaining to do, like why the hell have I not updated my stories? I know and I will give an explanation after you read this chapter I put out for you. This is just a late Valentine's Day story that I wrote and was gonna throw it away, but I wanted to see what you think about it first and if you don't then it's going bye bye. So here it is. O and I decided to do some different pairings that I haven't done before, just mixing it._**

* * *

It's Valentine's Day. The most romantic day for any couple and the most depressing for a single woman or man. But on this particular Valentine's Day was going to forever be etched in the minds of three women. Let's start with the beginning of the day, shall we?

Nicole Garcia woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, with a groan, she turned over slamming her hand on the snooze button. She sat up, stretching out her arms with a yawn. Running a hand through her messy bed hair, she couldn't help, but to look around the empty room. _Silence. _It spoke for itself. This would've been the most exciting day she'd be looking forward to, but instead it was depressing. It has been two grueling since her and John had taken a break from one another to think things through. Things as in do either of them wanted to continue the relationship because she wanted marriage and kids and he didn't? The discussion that had was tough and emotional, she wanted to be a mother one day and his reply to her statement was: "I can't give you that." And her reply to him: "Well, I guess I have to think some things through."

And with that being said, Nicole packed up her things (again) and moved to an apartment in Tampa, not wanting to go through the hassle of moving back the San Diego. She thought John was being selfish given that she did make sacrifices for him and he made a minimal. People would agree, but some would disagree, saying that she was rushing things; talking about babies and marriage when they've only been together for a year. She won't lie, she missed John every day for the last couple of months and she wandered if he missed. She scoffed at the thought, probably not, as she got of bed and headed in the bathroom to start her day. After showering and getting on clothes, Nicole was about to leave out for a day of shopping, then come back home to eating chocolates and wine, while watching a romantic movie. As she was about to leave out, a delivery man was close to knocking on her door and stopped mid-way after it opened.

He laughed nervously. "Uh, flowers for Ms. Garcia?" Nicole looked shocked as he held up a bouquet of red roses.

"Uh, yea." She said taking them.

"Sign here please." he held up the pad. She signed the paper as the delivery guy gave a short thanks before heading out. Nicole closed the door, looking at the flowers strangely, having no idea who'd sent them. Probably from Brie because she felt bad that Nicole didn't have a Valentine, well whoever it was from the flowers were beautiful. She smiled softly before grabbing her purse and leaving out the door. Her car was parked out in front as she got in, completely unaware of the person watching her in their car from across the street.

* * *

Victoria Crawford was being indecisive. She couldn't chose what dress to wear for tonight, her boyfriend of six months was taking her out tonight for a Valentine's Day dinner.

She was almost going to decline the dinner date because her boyfriend hasn't been the best when it came to being romantic. and keeping promises. Sometimes when he did take her out, it was cut short because he got a phone call or text from friends and he'd drop her off at home, then take off not as so much as giving her an apology. Then there was the time, he forgot her birthday or when Raw was in town he didn't show up to see her match like he'd promise. After that, Victoria was just thinking of calling it quits on the relationship with him, until he begged her not to break up and said that he would try a be a better boyfriend. Victoria, believing the words to be sincere, gave him another chance to prove himself and Valentine's Day was the day to prove it.

She was excited to see what he had in store for tonight, but at moments she couldn't help, but feel a pang of sadness hit her, what if this time will be like all the other times or worse. Wiping away the negative thoughts, Victoria convinced herself that this time will be different and that he's changed.

She was still trying to decide for a dress, when the phone ranged. She picked up the phone from the bedside and answered.

"Hello?" The phone clicked. Victoria looked at the phone, confused why the person hung up. She shrugged, putting the phone back down, going back to picking out her dresses. After a few minutes, she decided on a teal colored sleeveless lace dress that exposed her back down to the middle and had ribbons of the same color in the back for tying the dress. Satisfied with her decision, she went to the mirror to curl her hair. The phone ranged again and Victoria decided to let it go the voicemail as she was to busy getting herself ready.

"Hey baby, it's me." Victoria stopped curling her hair, did she just hear the machine right? Placing the curling iron down, she walked out the living standing by the phone to listen to the message closely.

"I know you don't like me calling this number, but I just wanted to tell you how excited I am for tonight and I can't wait to see you. Plus, I have a special little surprise for you when you get here." The other woman's voice said, seductively. "See you later, bye."

Victoria went numb. She didn't feel anything, not even the tears rolling down her face. She couldn't fucking believe it this guy, this man who she loved and gave another chance to, was screwing around on her. She let out a laugh, that sounded hurt. It all made since now him bailing on her, the secret phone calls and texts, it all made perfect sense now. Wiping away her tears, she deleted the message and went back into the room to get ready. She would probably say to hell with the date and him, but she had something else in mind. Cleaning her face dry, she walked back into the room and continued styling her hair. Of all the days, she could've found out he was cheating, why did have to be Valentine's Day?

* * *

Ariane, who went by the ring name Cameron, was at the bar in a club, while her friends were on the dance floor. She was sipping on her second drink. She did not want to be here at all. She didn't have a date, while her friends did. The only thing she wanted to do was stay at home, but she was dragged out here because they didn't think it was good to stay and mope around, so that's why she's here, pretty much just getting herself drunk until this night is over. Still keeping to herself, she didn't pay attention to the man that sat next to her asking the bartender for a Corona. Using her peripheral vision, Ariane got a look at the guy next to her and she couldn't help, but stare. He was good looking, hair slicked back with a few strands falling and a small ear piercing. He had some stubble, but all the while looked cleanly shaved. She couldn't help, but wonder what a tough looking guy like him is doing here, when he looks more like the type that goes to a bar.

She took her eyes off him quickly when he gave her a glance, her eyes going back to her drink. The guy shifted a little bit, letting out a grunt.

"You here alone?" He asked. Ariane gave him a side glance.

"Me? Oh, yea...I mean no I'm here with friends."

"Where are they?" She nodded her head back. "Over there, having a good fucking time."

He let out a chuckle. "But you don't sound like you are."

She gave a small smile. "That's because I don't want to be here right now, but they decided to drag me here anyway."

"I know what you mean." he shrugged. "My friends dragged me out here to, thinking this will help me get over my ex-girlfriend." He took a sip of his drink. "I just ended my relationship the other day."

"Sorry to hear that."

He shook his head. "Don't, she slept around on me, so no lost for me." She let out a snicker, he gave her a confused smile.

"What is that funny?"

Ariane shook her head. "No, no. It's just the way you said it, usually some people are still heart broken."

"Well," He moved close to her. "I'm not usually some people, sweetheart." He stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Jon, but I go by Dean sometimes." He held out his hand to her.

She gave him a smile, taking his to shake. "Ariane."

They let go of each other's hands, but didn't take their eyes off one another. "You wanna get out of here, Ariane?"

She breathed out a laugh. "I don't know you like that Dean." She twirled her hair with a finger. Dean gave her a smirk, "Would you like to get to know me?"

She looked him up and down, giving him a smirk of her own. "I would."

Dean got up from his seat, holding his hand out to Ariane. "Then let's go."

She looked at him, wondering if this was a good idea. She's only known this guy for a few minutes and she's already going off with him? She looked over to her friends, they were to busy dancing a drinking to notice that she's here. Turning back to Dean, she took his hand, as he helped her stand out of her seat as she grabbed her purse. As Dean held her hand, Ariane followed him through the crowd and out the door of the club.

* * *

**_Okay, so now for the explanation that I owe you. First, I suffer from writer's block badly, almost like an illness. Sitting there trying to come up with a new idea for a chapter, then deleting because it doesn't fit well with the story. When I come up with a story I don't pre plan and each chapter I write, I just go along with it as I write, don't know if that makes sense. Besides that, I started to feel down almost depressed in a way. Started questioning things about myself, didn't know what I wanted to do with my life or whatever. In the beginning of the year, I had new years blues, I felt like that nothing new was gonna happen with me this year, that it was just gonna be thee same thing as last year and the year before that, so I wasn't really that excited about the new year. Then in the mist feeling was somewhat of a mid life crisis as I get older by the year, I feel like I haven't done enough, I mean I try and do the right thing, don't make my life complicated and be responsible, but I having this wanting more feeling, but I don't know what the hell that is? So I have to go out there and search for what ever it is I'm looking for and while I'm at it, well don't know what to say...so that pretty much sums it up. I had writer's block, a feeling down depressive feeling, new years blues, then a somewhat mid life crisis because of the fact that I turned 21 today and I'm not even all hyped about it as I should be, probably because the fact the all these fucking years have gone by and I don't believe it. _**

**_Wow, that was a lot to right._**

**_So I hope you like this little sample story, it's gonna be divided into three chapters. Plus, I deleted one of my stories Close to Change, that was going no where and I'm still gonna continue CDP and Can't Resist. And as for Blossomed, I'm thinking of deleting that or either just rewriting the plot and adding in recent happenings, I don't know I have to contemplate with that. _**

**_So any who reviews are good._**


	2. Nicole

**_Here's the first chapter, meant to put this up sooner, but essays are important and so is the grade that comes with it. Oh and so is homework. Anyway, enjoy._**

* * *

_During the day_

Nicole has been shopping in the mall for several hours, buying herself a few things here and there. Heading over to the food court, she grabbed herself a fruit smoothie and sat at a table to check her phone. She responded to a few messages and was about to put her phone away, until it ringed that she got a new message. It was John.

Nicole became nervous, not knowing whether to answer John's text or not. They haven't spoken since their disagreement two months ago and now he just comes out of nowhere with a text. Sighing, Nicole opened it and read the message.

_'How are you?_' It read.

Running a hand through her hair, she closed her cell, deciding not to answer him. If he wanted to talk, why not just call? Nicole shook her head slightly, before getting up from her seat, she was tired from shopping now she just wanted to head home.

* * *

_Nighttime_

After getting herself settled and a quick shower, Nicole laid on her couch, comfortable in her red nightie that she had brought herself from the mall today. She just finished a nice little dinner, then indulged in some chocolate she bought, a glass of red wine and The Notebook.

Of course this wasn't how she wanted to spend Valentine's Day, she planned on spending it with John, eating a nice dinner, drinking their favorite champagne, dancing and then engaging in passionate lovemaking to end the romantic night. But now the only thing that was going to give her some love was her "little friends" she kept hidden in the drawer in the nightstand, but she'd rather be getting it from John then a vibrating toy. Nicole wished things were the same before their disagreement happened. Even though she was mad at him, a part of her did feel like that maybe she was being the selfish one, pushing John to giving her marriage and a baby, but all she wanted was for the both of them to be happy and she thought having those would make it all worth it.

Hearing her cell ring, she reached for it, seeing the name pop up.

John.

Nicole hesitated a minute before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey."

She sat up. "Hi."

"How've you been?"

"Um," she rubbed her head. "I've been fine."

It was quiet between the two, before John spoke again. "Look, I know this is unexpected because we haven't spoken in a while."

"In a while, more like two months, John."

"I know, I sent you a text."

"I saw, but why not just call first if you wanted to talk?"

"Well, I would know you wouldn't hang the phone up on me?"

Nicole scoffed. "Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to tell you Happy Valentine's Day."

She hummed a laugh. "Why, to see if I was all alone?"

"No," he sounded offended that she would suggest that. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm pretty sure you're having a great Valentine's Day with whoever you invited over." She said, getting up to put her plate in the sink, before sitting back on the couch, pouring a another glass of wine.

"And you think that because?"

She sighs heavy. "Because since I left, you're need a Valentine and you probably ran into someone and invited her over, so why wouldn't I think that?" she said, taking a sip.

"Well, believe me or not, I didn't invite anyone over because the only person I want as my Valentine is miles away from me right now. And Instead of spending it together like every other couple...we're talking on the phone." He says the last part quiet.

Nicole closes her eyes, then opens them hearing him speak again. "I know that the last talk we had wasn't good and I know you were hurt by some of the things I said and...I know I said I couldn't give you marriage and children and it's not because of you, I think you would make an amazing wife and loving mother, it's just that...I-I'm not sure about myself. My last marriage failed and I don't want to have a second and as for being a dad *sighs* I don't think I'm good enough. I mean hell," he laughed out. "There are times, where I don't think I'm good enough for you."

Nicole felt sorry for him, she didn't know John felt this way. "How come you didn't tell me that before I-I always...sometimes it felt like I didn't have a special in your heart and that I had to prove myself to you to get it."

"Nicole," he sighed. "You don't need to prove yourself to get that special place, because you already had it and I'm sorry that I made you feel like you didn't."

She felt tears slide down as he kept talking. "I miss you so goddamn much." he whispered. "I hate coming back here and feeling the emptiness in this damn house and I hate that I couldn't give you everything because I couldn't face up to the changes in my life. But I'm letting you know that now, I'm working on it. Things are going to be different, I'm not gonna let myself back down because it's something different and you know me I never back down." He jokingly uses his gimmick phrase.

Nicole wipes away her tears, giggled as he goes. "But most of all, I'm gonna do this for you. You were right, I wasn't making the same amount of sacrifices as you, as I should have. I shouldn't have thought you were as content as me about not being married and having kids, but I'm willing to take those huge steps in life with you if you haven't changed your mind about our relationship."

Sniffing, Nicole smiled. "I haven't changed my mind about us, I miss you too. God, John, it's been so hard not being with you, I felt like maybe I pushed you to the limit saying those things. I just wanted us to have a happy future together."

"I want a happy future with you too because there's no future if I can't see you there with me." He said making her smile.

"I love you John." she said quietly. It was quiet over the phone until he spoke again. "I can't say it back over the phone, I need to see you."

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. "How are y-you're miles away from me, you don't need to drive all that way to tell me you love me."

Just then a knock came at her door. "Uh, hold on a sec." She got up with her phone still in hand. She opened the door, eyes widen seeing John on the other side of the door, with his phone up to his ear, smiling from ear to ear. She lowered her phone from her ear in shock.

"Yes I do." He said doing the same.

Nicole said nothing as she came forward, wrapping her arms around John, bringing his head down to her as their lips touched for the first time in months. He wrapped his large arms around her curvy waist, bringing her body closer to his. Their kiss becoming more feverish as Nicole's mouth opened to invite John in, which he obliged happily to. He stepped in the room further, Nicole pulling him along as he closed and locked the door behind him. They stood there, wrapped in each other embrace, the other not wanting to let go of the other. John placed his palms on both sides of her, pulling away for a moment to look at her.

"We'll take it one day at a time, ok?"

Nicole nodded, adding a quiet. "Ok." Eagerly pulling him back into a kiss.

Nicole let out a "oh" as John lifted her, with her legs wrapping around his waist.

"The door on the right." She lustily whispered against his lips, directing him where her bedroom was.

John walked in the direction, pushing the door open then closing it shut with his foot.

* * *

**_Now I know ya'll what that little intimate scene, but here's what I'm doing I'm gonna include that after I finish all the chapters, like after I'm with these three, I'm gonna include the three rated r deleted scenes. *stories have deleted scenes?* Yes, people stories have deleted scenes, well in my stories they do, ok? ok._**

**_Anyway reviews, did you like it or not?_**


	3. Victoria

**_Sorry for the long ass wait, bad writer's block. So, reading back on this chapter I thought it was boring, so I changed it around a bit and I'm not sure, but that where you guys come in. Enjoy!_**

**_Just remember this picked up where I wrote the first chapter, just don't want anyone to be confused._**

* * *

Victoria checked herself in the mirror one last time, before walking out the door, locking it behind her. Her soon to be ex-boyfriend was downstairs waiting for her. As soon as she walked out, he got out the car with a big smile on his face with a bouquet of roses. She gave him her best fake smile, with just a smidgen of disgust because that's how she was feeling with this guy now, how he thinks she doesn't know about the other woman or women, there's probably more than that one.

"For you, my one and only." He handed her the roses.

_Yea, not the only one you're screwing prick! _She thought, taking the flowers from him. "Thanks."

"So, I've made reservations for us at this restaurant downtown and I know you're gonna love it." he says, leading her over to the car.

"Oh really?" She said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Yea," he did the same. "Trust me a night, you'll never forget."

_And the same to you sweetheart_, she thought as they drove off.

After a few minutes of driving, the couple pulled up at the restaurant. They went inside and sat down at their table, taking a look at the menus.

"You're quiet." he said, making Victoria look up from her menu.

"I'm just thinking about what to order is all." She replied, looking back down.

"Well, don't rush yourself, get what you want because this" he motioned. "is all for you. I love you."

The more he kept saying things like that just made Victoria want to punch even more. Keep spewing out words of love and acting like he loved her when there was another woman.

She looked up from her menu, hearing his phone ring. Probably her, she thought. As he answered, the expression on his face confirm that it was indeed the other girl, but he tried covering it up as he spoke.

"Hey, listen I'm busy right now, so...oh really? Well, look as good as it sounds I'm with someone right now, alright? Bye." He quickly hung up his phone, then looked at Victoria, who was staring him down.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh, um, th-that was just Ron, you know he wants to hang out tonight, but I let him know that I'm with the woman I love right now and she's more important." He grinned.

Victoria gave him a tight lip smile, slowing closing her menu and placing it back on the table. "You really think I'm stupid, don't you?"

His grin fell, taken back by her sudden claim. "What? what're you talking about?"

"You really want me to believe that was Ron on the phone?"

He lets out a nervous laugh. "Babe, it was."

Victoria tilted her head. "Right, you want me to believe that, but it was your other girlfriend." She sipped her water. His eyes widen and tried to speak, but Victoria beat him to it.

"You know, she called today when I was getting ready for this magnificent date that you had planned, I was excited and I couldn't wait because you were making up for all those times of cutting our date short. Then suddenly the phone rings, but I didn't answer because I was making sure my hair looked right for you, so I let it go to voicemail and you know who it was? Some girl, saying hey baby and she was talking about how she couldn't wait for tonight and to not be late." She lets out a laugh as he put his head in his hands. "Well, I guess it explains why you cut our dates short, I mean the signs were there, but naïve me didn't see them because I thought he loves me, he would never." She sighs, shaking her head. "Stupid me."

He picked his head up, reaching across to grab her hand, but Victoria pulls away from him. "Babe I-listen I'm sorry it doesn't mean anything, I tried breaking it off, but she wouldn't stop-" He tried to go on, but Victoria interrupted once again.

"You know what, save it. You sound pathetic right now, it didn't mean anything? You tried to "break" it off? Then how'd she get our number? You know what I'm done. I'm done talking about this, I'm done with this date and I'm done with you." She said getting up from the table. "Just have your shit packed up and out of my house when I get back."

"Well, how you gonna get home, we drove in my car?" He asked.

"I'll take a bus back thank you."

Victoria walked out of the restaurant. Thank goodness the weather was nothing, but a warm breeze that night. Running a hand through her curled hair, she starting walking to the nearest bus stop.

_Wow, some Valentine's Day_, she thought. This had to be a first in all the history of Valentine's, founding out your boyfriend's cheating, then dumping him in the middle of their date, it's unheard of, but for the best. To lost in her thoughts, she didn't look up to see the person walking in front of her and ended up bumping into one another.

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that." the voice said.

"No, no I'm sorry I should've been looking where I was going." she said, brushing her dress down. It was silent for a moment before the stranger spoke up again.

"Victoria?" he asked. Her eyebrows furrowed, but rose in surprise after looking up seeing who it was.

"John? Oh my God, John." She let out a laugh before hugging him.

He hugged back with a huge smile. John Hennigan, also known as John Morrison, was one of Victoria's best friends when they worked together a couple years ago. She hasn't seen him since, but they would talk on the phone then those phone calls were limited as he was traveling doing independent circuits.

"Oh wow," she said as they released each other. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, you look beautiful tonight, going out somewhere?"

Victoria let out a laugh. "Um, no more like going in...I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that and on Valentine's Day?" John asked.

She sighed. "Yea, I found he was cheating on me, the girl left a message on the phone at my house."

"Wow."

"Yea, it's whatever, but anyway how are you and Mel doing?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh," John rubbed his neck. "We called it quits a couple years ago."

Victoria looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I remember you guys saying you would work it out."

He shrugged. "Well, it obviously didn't...so, uh, you still heading home?" He asked.

"Well," She let out a laugh. "I have nothing else to do, but curl up on my couch and order some pizza." Shrugging.

John chuckled."Yea, or you could come eat with a friend at this nice Italian place and catch up, what do you say?" He smiled.

Victoria couldn't help, but smile back. He always knew how to make her feel better and they haven't spoken in a while, so why not?

"Sure." She nodded and John led the way to his car.

_At the restaurant_

"Wow," she hummed out as she ate her meal. "This ziti is so good." She continued digging in.

John shook his head and laughed. "I forgot how much you could pig out to anything that taste good."

Victoria gave him a playful stern look. "Hey, I like authentic food and this takes the prize home." She kept eating, then noticed that John was staring at her.

"What?"

Without saying anything he reached over, and with his thumb, wiped away the string of cheese hanging off the corner of her mouth.

"I also forgot you can be a bit messy." She rolled her eyes at him, gawked as her licked the cheese string from his thumb. Smacking his lips a little, he nodded his head.

"Mmm, you're right this good." John gave her a cheeky grin that she returned as they continued eating.

_Cut away - walking in the park_

"So, you still doing indie shows?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm starting to get into movies now and so far it's been going good."

"Nice, you did have a nice quality for acting."

"Thanks and I've been watching you a bit on tv as well, and you haven't lost it just wish they would put you in a title run."

Victoria shrugged. "One day, but for now one of the total divas is gonna get that."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you on there?" John asked.

"Um," she pursed her lips, John thought it was cute the way she did that. "Well, I guess I'm just ok having cameos on there instead of being a cast member. I don't want to have cameras on my back every second of the day, I mean I love the cameras, but I love my personal life more."

"I don't blame you." John said chuckling lightly. "Hey, um, can I ask you something?" She said.

He looked at her. "Sure."

She was quiet for a moment before asking. "Why did you and Melina break up?" She asked as she came to a stop, making John also stop walking.

John let out a breath. "Well, like I said before things didn't work out."

"Because you both wanted something different?" She questioned.

"No," He sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. "Because...I had feelings for someone else."

Victoria's eyes widen. "Really, who?"

"I worked with her and we became really great friends, but over time I started to have feelings, but I wasn't sure if she felt the same way." John shrugs as he moves closer to her. Victoria felt her heart jump against her chest. He couldn't have been talking about her, right? She wouldn't admit it, but over the time her and John had become close friends, she also started having feelings, but kept it in the dark because of the relationship John had with Melina.

"John..." She sighs. "John, I-" Before she could say, John pulled her into a searing kiss. His arms wrapping around her tight, pressing her chest against his. Victoria was taken off guard, but gradually kissed him with her hands on his muscled biceps. They stood like that for several minutes before separating to breath in air.

"Whoa." She breathed out. John let out a laugh.

"I guess I'm right if I say you felt the same way, huh?"

Victoria nodded her head slightly. "But I didn't wanna ruin anything between you and Mel."

"With all the arguing we did at home, I had doubts."

She glanced at his lips, muttering an oh."So, what does this mean now?"

"Ah." John looked up, pretending to think of an answer. "It could mean one or two things. Uh, one...I could give you time to think about "this" since you just got out of a relationship not to long ago."

"Mmm, and what's two?"

John leaned down, his lips slightly on hers. "Two, you and I can get in my car," Kiss. "go to my place" Kisses the corner of her mouth. "and make up for lost time." He kissed her mouth again.

Victoria let out a breath. "No." John's face fell as he back away, but she pulled him back by the shirt, this time leaning in his face.

"You and I are going to my place and make up for lost time." She smirked.

John mirrored her expression before taking her hand as they laughed, running to Johns car.

* * *

**_How was it good, bad, boring? Let me know._**


	4. Ariane

**_Hey guys, another update. Just decided to finish this, it was a bit difficult because I was trying not to make it sound cheesy corny. Anyway if you still interested, tell me what you think, I'm gonna finish this one out so I can go one with Kept Secrets, which is also updated if you hadn't seen it yet. But any who, Enjoy!_**

**_P.s- I finished this early in the morning too._**

* * *

Ariane still held Dean's hand as they walked out of the club, she didn't know what she was thinking agreeing to go with him, but as of this moment she didn't care.

As she continued walking with Dean, she cleared her throat. "So, um, where are we going exactly?" she asked him.

Dean gave her a side glance, smirking. "Somewhere to get to know each other." She gave one back as they came in front of a bar that wasn't overly crowded and no loud club music.

They sat down in a booth from across each other as a waitress came over asking what they will have to drink. As she walked away, Dean turned his attention back to Ariane, who was staring into space.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, uh"

"What're you thinking about?" He said, leaning forward on his crossed arms.

She looked at him about to speak, but instead let out a laugh. "Um...I'm sorry it's just that I've never done this before."

Dean tilted his head. "Do what?"

"Just," She waved her hand. "Walk off with a stranger that I had just met." Shrugging her shoulders. Dean just looked at her, the corner of his mouth lifting.

"I take it, you've never done this before." He said. Ariane was about to say something, until the waitress came back, placing their drinks on the table before walking away.

"No." She said, taking a sip of her drink. "Like I said, a stranger." She looked pointedly at Dean.

He nodded his head. "And like before, you agreed that you would like to know me."

"I did."

"But I'd like to get to know you first."

Ariane glanced away. "Oh."

"If you don't mind." Dean asked taking a drink.

"No, I do, it's just..." She let out a sigh. "I don't know where to start."

He put his drink back down, clearing his throat. "The beginning's the easiest, darling."

She gave him a little smile, before starting. "Um," she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, I was born in California...some of my childhood was happy and most of it wasn't." She added the last part quietly.

"Why wasn't most of it?" Dean asked.

"Because I had a step dad, who wasn't really nice to me as a child. He yelled at me and called me names," she let out a sad sigh. "It was a lot of anger in my household, stuff that I don't like to talk about...but I made something out of myself and most of it was to prove my step dad wrong." She said, taking another of her drink.

"Mines wasn't all that good either." Dean spoke up as she set her drink down. "Stuff I don't like to remember and things I don't like to talk about. My dad left when I was young, my mom wasn't the greatest, but I can say she did tried her best to do right. Years later I set off on my own, to create a life for myself...a better life than what I had."

"Hm." Ariane let out, looking down at her drink.

"So tell me," Dean said, leaning on the table. She looked back up, seeing him stare into her eyes. "Do I still feel like a stranger to you?"

She shook her head. "No, I feel like we have something in common." She gave him a soft smile.

He sent a smirk her way as he leaned back on his chair. "And maybe more if we continue this talk of ours."

Now it was her turn to smirk, twirling her finger along the rim of her glass. "Can we continue this talk alone at your place?"

Dean raised an eyebrow to her as she went on. "That way we can really get to know one another more."

The sexual tension that was transpiring across the table between the two was starting to thicken. Ariane could see the want as Dean's blue eyes got dark with a hint of lust. She watched as he called over the waitress, who served their drinks, paying the bill for their drinks. Dean took one last sip before getting up out of his seat, standing in front of Ariane.

"Let's not waste another second." He said, holding his hand out to her. She gladly accepted it, holding her purse as Dean led her out to his car.

* * *

_**It's short, but it's something. Reviews, did it do good, did it suck let me know.**_

_**Btw, writing this chapter gave me another idea for a story, but I'm gonna wait on that until this is finished.**_


End file.
